


Without You at My Side

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's Death Fics [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oracle has a recovery contract for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You at My Side

He stood on the rooftop, sweating in the armor, his weaponry primed and ready for use. He had checked his gear several times before leaving the hotel. He was ready to carry out this contract, and even he was willing to admit this one was going to be difficult.

The money was too good, the challenge too tempting. The only thing that could have made it better was to have _her_ at his back. There was a feeling of satisfaction to run these gauntlets with the petite hero, banter tossed between them as they debated the ethics of how each of them approached life.

Maybe, when the mission was done, part of the bonus would go to an extended holiday…if he could just convince her to take a 'vacation' from her partner.

`~`~`~`~`

She sat with her legs curled under her, so bone tired from this last run. She remembered a time when she hated running the South American missions for Oracle. Too many ways to get in deep enough to disappear, and usually too many sides not fully in the light. It was hard to tell who was on the good side, who was on the take, and who just wanted the fame of capping an American hero.

That was probably why this one was making her ache so badly. For the last six months, when Oracle sent her south, her clandestine lover had also been popping up, making it more of a game than the life and death seriousness it truly was. Only this time, he had not appeared. 

She leaned her head against the window of the plane, looking down into the impenetrable darkness, wondering just where he was, and wondering if he was thinking of her at all. It had been ten months since she first gave into a mad impulse and found out how … intense a man Slade Wilson really could be and she still had no way to gage where she stood in his life.

Hopefully she would see him again, soon.

`~`~`~`~`

The turning of the plane was what roused her. She could not believe she had fallen asleep so fast, not when every muscle ached.

"What's going on, Zinda?"

"Boss lady just intercepted some ugly news out of Columbia." Zinda sighed over the comm. "Seems someone is bragging they killed the Terminator, and we're the closest people to do the eyes on…and snatch the body, if it's real. Said we can't allow the drug runners to synthesize his blood."

Dinah had barely heard anything after 'Terminator'. In the twenty minutes she had cat-napped, the man pressing into her every waking thought and her dreams alike had suddenly intruded into her life in a way she had never contemplated. 

It was all she could do not to weep, as she prepared for a hostile mission to do Oracle's bidding again.


End file.
